Deep Within
by BubblyDreams
Summary: There was a reason for Gary acting the way he did. He just didn't want to tell people about the monster inside of him.


**My new story! :D I'm 50/50 for it though :/ **

**Hopefully you guys will like it! ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_Distraction. Distraction. All I need is a distraction. A BIG distraction._

Gary Smith kept repeating in his head. No one, but Gary and his family, knew what he really was deep inside of him. It terrified him when he was of age, to the point he might have given up on life. But he thought better of it and tried to move on with the way he was. Right now, Gary was pacing in his room scowling at the blood and dead animal meat under his nails. He tried removing them by washing his hands in hot soapy water, but it was no use. He took out nail clippers and a nail file, and cut them and filed them as low as they would go. _There's no point_, he thought to himself. He knew this by know that there really wasn't any point to cut them off. As they would only grow back when he transformed.

_**Loser!**_ It growled in his mind. He tried to shake it off, but it kept coming.

_**You're nothing!**_ They were getting worst.

_Air_! He thought to himself. That's something to distract him, a little air and maybe to bully some of the other kids, mainly Pete Kowalski. Gary angrily opened his door and slammed it shut, hoping that air and bullying would be a good distraction for him.

On the way out, the thought of last night came flashing through his head. Ripping of skin, screams and cries of animals and the taste of blood in his mouth. He stopped at once and tried to shake those memories away, far away. Just then, an angry shout from outside stopped the memories and piped Gary's interests. Gary looked outside to see Russell land a heavy punch on a skin headed kid, which whipped his head to the side and stumbled back.

_He must be new_. He thought to himself, as nobody would ever stand up to Russell. Unless you're a police officer or from _that_ horrible place. The thought of it nerved him to the bones. Now and then, the other voice would taunt him, that he would end up in that place because of how weird and strange he was, it already made him have medication...

_**Nutcase!**_ It came back.

Gary shook his head again and made his way to the doors. When he rounded the corner he saw the new kid, who looked pretty pissed.

"Hey – you're the new kid!"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" he replied.

"Friendly, aren't you?" Gary asked him sarcastically. Maybe this can be another distraction.

"Gimme a break loser." The thought of another voice calling him a loser sent anger in his stomach.

"Hey, relax friend, you're all pent up. Go easy, or they'll put you on medication. They did to me. Boy – nearly sent me insane." _And it wasn't even my fault._

"That's fascinating... now if you'll excuse me." he began to walk off.

Gary grabbed his arm, "I said relax friend."

Jimmy pulled his arm away, "Get off man."

"Listen to me tough guy, you just arrive at the toughest schools in the country and I'm offering to be your friend." He thought that he could be more of a distraction than a friend at the moment. "So it's up to you. You gonna play nice or what?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Good, so how about I show you around."

There wasn't much for Gary to show Jimmy at the moment. He showed him the old soda machine in the lounge where he took a drink, then suggested that he'd change into uniform. While he waited it came again.

_**Freak! Worthless!**_

Gary's hand began to shake, so he ran to his room. He ran straight to his bathroom, turn on the cold faucet, then splashed it in his face. He looked up after and saw his eyes wild and angry. His teeth yellow and pointy and his face starting to darken and wrinkle. He splashed more water on his face a couple of times to get rid of the picture in his mind. He looked up after the fifth slash of water to see that his face was perfectly normal again. No angry eyes, yellow teeth or wrinkled skin. Just normal Gary looking back at himself.

He dried his face with a towel and looked in the mirror again. _It happened last night, it won't happen today_. That's how it was with the transition now. He would never turn into a wolf the day after he had. He didn't know why, he just knew that's how it happened.

Years ago it only happened on a full moon, nowadays it sometimes happened at least once a week, rarely twice a week.

He pulled himself away from the mirror, and decided to go to his new distraction. Each step he took made him sway a little, but the sound of two kids talking stopped it.

"Well... welcome to Bullworth. It's a dump." said a familiar voice.

"Great, I've been expelled from anywhere half way decent." _He's just got here and already he's complaining?!_

"Yeah I've been expelled from anywhere half way descent 'cause I'm really bad. Give up the tough guy act pal."

"Hey man what's your problem?"

Gary had many problems, one of which worst than the others, "Well, A.D.D., primarily," that's what they call it instead, "but also life," on the whole was a big problem, "my parents," who didn't accept him, "this school," which wasn't a good place to be in with Gary being the way he is, "western civilisation," he hated that he had to move here away from his parents, "but really, honestly, enough about me." He hated to talk about what was wrong with him, he had to do it nearly all the time when he moved.

He noticed Petey trying to hide by quietly walking away, another perfect distraction for him, "Oh, I see you've met the dorms mascot. Ladies and gentleman I give you 'Femme boy', the girliest boy in school." He pushed him away, "Petey haven't you got some imagery friends to go annoy?" He asked, hoping to cause him more stress than himself.

"Why don't you leave me alone Gary." He whined. And it worked.

"Look at you!" He poked him hard in the shoulder, "'Leave me alone Gary! I'm self important now that I've finally hit puberty!'" Bullying Petey was the easiest thing to keep his mind off of _it_, because of how easily annoyed he got. "What's your problem? I'm just being nice to the new kid as he passes through Bullworth on his inevitable journey to prison."

Jimmy annoyingly shoved him away, "Look, I gotta unpack. Would you guys mind getting outta here?"

"Oh, now look what you've done, Pete! Jimmy can't stand you already." He walked out of the door.

Putting the blame on someone else would make him forget, even if it was only for five minutes, it would be worth it. He just wanted something to keep his mind off of that other _thing_ of him. No matter what it took.

_**Crazy** **psycho!**_

It never lasted long though.

* * *

**Pretty please review! This is my second FanFiction, I would like to hear what you think of it. :) x**


End file.
